poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Back at the Keyblade Graveyard/Fight against the Organization (RaMAoKH3)
This is the scene where we got back to the Keyblade graveyard in Ryan's and Meg's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 3. and Kairi are back at the Keyblade Graveyard with Ryan and Meg Kairi: You Okay? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. Meg Griffin: We're fine. Sora: Yeah. Thanks, Kairi. smiles and Sora see that the others are here Sora: It did work. Donald Duck: Of course! Meg Griffin: Where's Liam? Ryan F-Freeman: I hope Hana is okay, like if she would fall with me, we would do it 600 times. Liam: We're here. and Shmoopie arrived Meg Griffin: Toiletta! her You're here! Orla Ryan: And Lea is here too. Cody Fairbrother: Everyone here. Ryan F-Freeman: Wait. I got this one. out a new Cursed Journal Matau T. Monkey: Whoa. Goofy: Now point us back at those guys! Sora: Right. Ryan F-Freeman: You go first while we get ready. gave Toiletta the new Cursed Journl and she re-evolved into Foiletta Shmoopie: What about me? Orla Ryan: I know. Keep your hat on. Matau T. Monkey: I think there will be a world logo sequence for that one. Kairi and the others run. Mai, Ronnocx and Blazette follows. The logo sequence start with the thrones from the Organization's world rise from the purple smoke and it zooms out as Keyblades are planted on the ground as the fire appears and when the Kingdom Key is planted, the fire is gone and letters appear in gold with silver outlines; "Keyblade Graveyard". The logo disappears when it turns to dust and vanished Oisin Ryan: See? My sister knows this like Ryan does. I wonder if Toilet girl can still say "Don't make me curse you". Matau T. Monkey: We could go after them. Liam, stay here. nods and gives Shmoopie his new sceptre, allowing him to re-evolve into Pinkipoo. Ryan, Meg and friends catch up to the others Ventus: Terra! Aqua: Ven! runs to him and grabs his hand Ventus: Terra! We found you! looks at Ven Aqua: Terra, please say you're in there. pause. Aqua pulls Ven back Ventus: What gives, Aqua? Aqua: I know that you're not him. Now let our friend go! smiles evilly and his hair and eyebrows turn white and his eyes turn yellow Mickey Mouse: He is their thirteenth. Terra-Xehanort: Today is the day you all lose. Aqua: What? Sean Ryan: What? Tina Fenton: What?! Terra-Xehanort: Before you even face the thirteen, every last one of you will be torn heart from body. But fear not. his Keyblade The X-blade will still be forged. Sora: We're not gonna lose to you. Ryan F-Freeman: We won’t let you win. Meg Griffin: Ryan's right. You won't kill Sean Ryan and his kids. smiles and teleports but a cloud of dust comes up and when it is gone, Terra-Xehanort sees that his attack is blocked by Terra's armour Terra-Xehanort: Who are you? Lingering Will (Terra): Got you, Xehanort. pushed Terra-Xehanort back Aqua: Terra? Tina Fenton: Brother? Sean Ryan: Liam, did you see what I see? Liam: Yeah. Terra-Xehanort: This is impossible. lingering Will walks and then stops Lingering Will (Terra): How I've waited for this moment. Liam: Now, Chansin. Queen Ryanara: Hold your horses, you two. This is his fight. Lingering Will uses his Keyblade as a whip and locks Xehanort's Keyblade. He sends him high into the air. Terra-Xehanort dives to attempt to kill him when LW uses his Keyblade cannon to fire at him Terra-Xehanort: in pain beam vanished and he summons his Keyblade and fights Lingering Will in the air Ventus: Terra! Aqua: No, Ven. Ventus: But... looks at the Heartless coming Aqua: Them, first. Chansin: Allow me to help you. Cody Fairbrother: Sure and who are you suppose to be? Chansin: I'm Chansin, from the Brave tribe. CHANSIN BRAVE RANK C Cody Fairbrother: I suppose you have a weapon. his Keyblade the Demon tide Heartless appears. The guardians summon thier Keyblades and weapons Aqua: We'll hold off the others. Meg Griffin: Ryan, you and I will fight this tide of Heartless together. got his Keyblade out as Chansin prepares for battle Chansin: Let's go. Aqua: Good luck, Ryan and Meg. Nodoka: Don't leave me hanging. revealed a Keyblade Liam: Since when did you get one!? Nodoka: Why not ask him. Liam: Huh? Ryan F-Freeman: I think we can talk later. We have the Heartless to fight. fight starts. Ryan and Meg use thier Keyblade combat skills and Matau uses his with Sean and his kids attacked the Heartless with his cards which evaporated some Heartless. Then uses his Soultimate attack, Go for Broke, to raise their allies Attack Power including their Keyblades Liam: Thanks for the attack power boost, Chansin. Oisin Ryan: Yee-Haa! Meg and friends, including Sora and friends defeated the demon tide Sora: Come on... Demon tide spins around, making the tornado Goofy: Something's wrong. Donald Duck: Look out! Heartless gets dragged into the Heartless storm with the Nobodies and a Metal Troll Heartless. The demon tide becomes the demon storm Goofy: What now? Orla Ryan: I think that could be a problem. Trio Darkle: Pinkipoo Pinkie, protect me! Liam: Chansin won't be able to dodge that in time. Donald Duck: Sora? Sora: I'll stop it. Ryan F-Freeman: Meg and I will help. runs. Ryan and Meg follows Sora Donald and Goofy: Sora! The Blindings and the Cyberlings: Ryan! Meg! runs and attacks one orb of Heartless and Ryan and Meg did the same. Sora jumps and sees a flash of light and he is in a white area with a boy called Ephemer. He looks at the camera Ephemer: Need some help? Sora: Huh? at the Keyblade Graveyard. Sora looks at the sky and sees Keyblades flying Sci-Ryan: Whoa. Evil Anna: Incredible. Liam: Looks like there is lots of Keyblades. Bertram T. Monkey: Amazing. Ryan F-Freeman: I guess we would do something. runs and jumps onto the Starlight Keyblade Ryan F-Freeman: It gave me an idea. Chansin: There must be over 100! and Meg fly with Sora. Crash and Sci-Ryan fly with Evil Anna. Sora surfs to the Demon Storm and it sends out purrs at Sora but he is protected by 7 Keyblades Sora: What is this? Crash Bandicoot: I don't know but they are good. Keyblades glow and the Starlight Keyblades are at wayfinder position Sora: All right. Here goes! Ryan and Meg: Attack! Foiletta: Cursed Love! Robbinyu: Ropin Robbin'! Bubble Beth: Floral Foam Wave! uses the power of Union X to fight the Heartless. Ryan and Meg use thier magic and Keyblade skills. A long battle later and Sora charges on attack Sora: We're almost finished. Ryan and Meg: Ready.... Sora: And now! Sci-Ryan and Evil Anna: Whoa! Crash Bandicoot: Extream Union attack! charge through the giant orb and it explodes. Back on the ground, Sora sees the Keyblades return to where they came from Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. Riku: Ryan, Meg, guys, Sora! and the others come to Sora Riku: Are you okay? Sora: Yeah. Mickey Mouse: What was that? Aqua: Keyblade wielders... from long ago. Ventus: It's the light of the past. Sean Ryan: On the scale of one to ten, I give that a 12. Chansin: I'd give it a 15. Evil Ryan: That did well. Ryan and Meg are better then Foiletta if you think about it. And I do think about that. Chansin: Easy. notices someone is coming Kairi: Look. see someone walking Lea/Axel: Just send out the Big Bad. person turned out to be Dark Riku with his appearance look like Riku's Dark mode Riku: You! Mickey Mouse: The Organization's been using hearts. Ones Xehanort got to in the past and has influence over. So, that must be you from when Ansem has control of ''your ''heart. Riku: Yeah. How could I forget? Ryan F-Freeman: I know, Riku. That you is one of those time travel replicas. Chansin: Liam Ryan knows that. Dark Riku: I'd say that was our finest hour. Riku: Wrong. My hour of weakness. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts